Eternity
by Klaine21
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are sleeping when they hear a knock. Who is it? What happens? Then what happens 5 years after it? Contains smut, rape, mild violence, and lots of fluff towards end.


It was a dark an snowy night, around midnight. Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep in there New York apartment. Kurt was rapped up in Blaine arms. A knock filled the cold winter air. Kurt opened his eyes and sat up "Blaine, honey" Kurt said "did you her that?" Blaine grunted and buried his face in the pillow. Kurt decided to lay back down. When Kurt closed his eyes again the knock came back, but this time much louder, making both boys jump. Kurt looked at Blaine, and Blaine could see the worry in his face. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand in his "Shh Kurt it's okay" he said with a reassuring smile "your safe, I'm here" Kurt gave a tiny smile and the knock came again. Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly and stood up, pulling his shirt on. "I'll be back in a second". He walked to the door slowly opening It. Blaine gasped "Sebastian?" he looked confused "and Karofsky?" An evil smirk came from both boys across from Blaine "Why hello Blaine Anderson" Sebastian said "Great to see you again" Sebastian gave a small nod to Karofsky, with in seconds Karofsky punched Blaine, he had cried out in pain. Sebastian quickly took out a pair of handcuffs an handcuffed Blaine, pulling him into a heated kiss. Kurt came running down stairs in fear, what he saw was a nightmare. Sebastian was kissing Blaine, and Karofsky was just just staring at Kurt with hungry eyes. Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine. He was hurt, and Kurt could tell. Karofsky approached Kurt and grabbed his arms spinning him around, tying his arms behind his back. "I'm glad you decided to show up" Karofsky said whispering in Kurt's ears. He shivered but not the way he did with Blaine, this was shivering from fear. Karofsky started to push him towards Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. "S-Stop" Kurt managed to choke out "P-Please" Karofsky pushed Kurt onto the bed and started to take off Kurt's pajama bottoms. Kurt started to cry even harder now, he knew what was gonna happen next. "KURT! KUR-" Then a faint cry of pain, Sebastian had punched him in the stomach and put duck tape over his mouth. Kurt felt something touch him. Karofsky was palming him through his boxers. "Karofsky stop" Kurt was squirming trying to get away. Then before he knew it Karofsky had taken off his boxers and tied his legs down so he couldn't move. Karofsky crashed his lips into Kurt's and started to kiss him. Kurt was trying to move and get his mouth away from Karofsky. Karofsky started to trail kisses down Kurt's body stopping before reaching his length. Karofsky started to give Kurt a hand job, making Kurt whimper. Karofsky stopped and attached his mouth to Kurt's length, sucking slowly and twirling his tongue around it. Then someone bursted through the door, it was Blaine. Blaine had knocked out Sebastian, I guess the Dalton fight club really helped him out. Karofsky stood up and ran out the door, Blaine grabbed Karofskys shirt and punched him in the face, Karofsky had punched him in the stomach. Blaine knew he had to protect Kurt so he fought through it and he then started to punch, kick and anything he could to knock him out. Save him time to call the police at least. With in a few minutes Karofsky was down. Blaine ran over to Kurt and dialed 9-1-1 untying his helpless boyfriend. The police were on there way and Blaine was holding Kurt close to him, letting Kurt soak his shirt with tears. They heard sirens and stood up, Blaine was holding Kurt close and walked down stairs explaining everything that had happened. After multiple hours of explaining what had happen, Kurt and Blaine decided that it would be good to go back to sleep. They walked up to there room and Blaine laid down opening his arms allowing Kurt to lay in them. Once Kurt was in bed and in Blaine's arms, Blaine pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep. ~

~1 YEAR LATER-

It had nearly been a year since the break in. Kurt never leaves Blaine's side and vice versa. It was Kurt and Blaine's 5 year anniversary and Blaine decided he wanted to take Kurt out. "Hey beautiful" Blaine said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Kurt looked up from his vogue magazine and blushed. "Hi" Blaine ran his hands through his curls "um I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight for our anniversary?" Kurt put the magazine down and walked towards Blaine, Kurt knew he was nervous, every time Blaine would run his hands through his hair it was a sign that he was nervous. Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly and looked into his eyes lovingly. "I'd love to" Kurt smiled, kissed him again an walked to there bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth, did his daily skin routine, and did his hair to his perfect way he always did it. He put on his new black skinny jeans, black and white boots and his white long sleeved fancy shirt with his grey vest. Kurt walked down to see Blaine waiting on the couch. "Hey" Blaine looked up and his eyes got big. "Woah. Y-You look amazing" Kurt blushed a dark shade of red "y-you do to" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and guided him to the car, he opened his door and once he got in he closed it. They were on there way to there restaurant and Blaine turned on the radio and started to sing along. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on" Blaine sung sweetly grabbing Kurt's hand. They had finally reached the restaurant, Blaine came around and opened the door for him taking his hand and leading them inside. Once inside they sat at a booth looking at the menus. Blaine's parents are rich so he got a private room. After about looking from his menu to Kurt he decided it was time. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked kinda worried. "N-nothing, I just want to talk to you" Blaine looked down then back up. Kurt started to tear up. "No no no. Kurt Shh" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand "No never, please don't cry" Kurt looked at him and Blaine new it was now or never. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a little black velvet box, Kurt gasped. "Kurt, I love you so much. There is nobody that loves someone as much as I love you. I need you, your like my air. And if your not here I die." Kurt giggled a little wiping away some tears "Kurt I will love you forever and ever and ever. I promise to protect you for the rest if my life. God Kurt and everything that happened 5 years ago made me want to be by your side and never leave it." Blaine sighed in a shaky breathe and then knelt down on one knee "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you do the honor of becoming my husband?" Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and cried. "Yes Blaine I'd love nothing more" he whispered. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and squeezed, pulled away slipping the ring on Kurt's finger and going in for the most romantic, passionate kiss they had ever had. After that Blaine and Kurt ate dinner and went home. Once in the apartment Blaine and Kurt went to there room. Kurt closed the door and sighed. "I love you Blaine Devon Anderson" Blaine turned to face Kurt "I love you too Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Kurt giggled and Blaine looked him in the eyes and pushed him against the door, kissing him with lots love and emotion. Kurt kissed back with the same amount of passion. Blaine picked up Kurt and laid him on the bed, leaning over him kissing him. Blaine decided to take off his shirt and Kurt just smiled and rubbed his hand over Blaine's toned abs. "Your so hot Blaine" Kurt said smirking. Blaine rushed to get his clothes off and ripping off Kurt's. Kurt gasped in pleasure as Blaine started trailing kisses down Kurt's body stopping and kissing the spot right below Kurt's belly button, right were he loves it. Blaine looked at Kurt for permission and Kurt looked a little hesitant but nodded. Blaine attached his lips on the tip of Kurt's length and started to suck. Twirling his tongue around it. Kurt moaning in pleasure. After that Kurt pulled Blaine in for another kiss. This one sloppy but Blaine had bit Kurt's lip asking for permission and Kurt gladly opened, there tongues dancing around. Blaine reached into there night stand and grabbing a condom and lube. Blaine rolled the condom on and putting the cool lube on his fingers. "Relax" Blaine said putting his fingers in Kurt's entrance and stretching him out. After about a few minutes Blaine knew it was time. "Ready?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. Blaine lubed up his and slowly slid his dick into Kurt's entrance, Kurt was hot and tight. Kurt closed his eyes tight, Blaine knew he was in pain so he kissed him sweetly. Kurt felt complete when Blaine is inside of him. After a few minutes Kurt said "Okay go ahead" Blaine nodded and started moving, faster and faster. Moans of pleasure filled the room. Then Blaine came in Kurt moments later Kurt came too. Blaine slid out of Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt, Kurt laying his head on Blaine's chest. "I love you" Kurt said "For an eternity" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the forehead "I love you too" with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
